Tushudehan
Intro - Tushudehn, translated roughly as the Worship of the Supreme Descended Divinities, is a pantheistic polytheistic religion practiced in Lucitrea. It is thought to be sourced originally to occupants of Tel Shem just before the Great Exodus across the desert from the Motherland, citing texts in the Stories (the collected religious stories of the pantheon) that show the Founding Clans 'brought with them Orodahn and Yastim,' while Tushud and Lucitreeos, directed by the invisible winds of Eknostir were already present int he Valley that would become Lucitrea (see Dieties below). The pantheon consists of a number of different gods and goddesses with a flexible hierarchy and complex interaction of powers and spheres of influence, some of which overlap or even conflict. Lucitreans believe that the gods and goddess of their pantheon can and do walk among people, dispensing advice and intermingling in the affairs of men, both directly and through chosen worshippers. The structure of the temple rulership is such that the Temara (who also acts as the de facto Head of Religios Affairs) is the highest ruler and each District's assorted Temple has its own Zilek-Shi-Tir Hvrima, or District Head for each god or goddess. Below them are the Temple High Priest/ess who may or may not be the District Head as well. And again below them are a number of Disciple ranks, called Songs, indicating years in service and acolytes, which are not fully disciples yet. For the most part, each Temple operates under its own rules, ultimately headed by a Temple High Priest/ess, who reports to the Temera. Divergent interpretations Intepretation 1 Yastim and Orodahn are other names for Duno or aspects of Duno; other gods and goddesses were added and incorporated later during the Terhan influx. Interpretation 2 There were already disparate, pre-existant, or emigrated members of another culture that was coexisting in Tel Shem before the Church of Duno that had their own belief system. As CoD became more fundamental and strict in nature under Farsi and Wamsi, this old system practiced in hiding became suppressed. Feeling targeted for practicing their beliefs and for other oppressive societal reasons, Clan Sīb, the Zebs; Clan Tr She', the Tir Shi; Clan Enga'a, the Ingar; Clan Yastm, the Yastims (Now the Yaths); Clan Y'līm, the Ylems; Clan Firīa'a, the Freers; Clan Ulon, the Olongs; Clan Tm, the Tyms; Clan Und't, the Undts; Clan Ra'abīth, the Rabeths; Clan Rath, the Raths, Clan Durīm, the Drems; and Clan Y'lana'akhras, the Yolonocrazs left Tel Shem and traveled across the desert to what became Lucitrea. This is supported by some interpretations of the Exodus from Shimin historical documents and the fact that it wasn't until recent times that the Stories were published or written in any way and that each Temple has developed their own method of writing and performing rituals and prayers, keeping them secret even from other temples (excepting Ikora). Organisation Ranks: Zilek-Shi-Tir: Priest/ess (general term) Zilek-Shi-Tir Garg: Initiate: (may be a temple group discussion leader or activity leader) Zilek-Shi-Tir Lem Fee: One Song (has entered school) Zilek-Shi-Tir Shen Fee: Two Songs (completed two years of schooling) Zilek-Shi-Tir Leed Fee: Three Songs (completed four years of schooling) Zilek-Shi-Tir Rom Fee: Four Songs (completed four years of schooling and four years of priest work in a temple) Zilek-Shi-Tir Hvrima: Heavenly Body. District Head Priest/ess Temara: Head of Religious Affairs Temple Disciples officiate the following ceremonies (there may be more than one Disciple of any god/dess at any given ceremony, and there are more ceremonies to be had, but the following are the most common): Births: Yastim (ceremony for the healthy vessel) Births: Arborek (ceremony for the return of the Shi) Funerals: Yastim (ceremony for the reaping of the body) Funerals: Eknostir (ceremony for the passage of the Shi to Tushud) Funerals: Tushud (ceremony of burning of the body) Procreation: Eknostir Procreation: Yastim Konsortments: Arborek Konsortments: Yastim Healing (people): Yastim Crop Blessings: Lucitreoos Cattle Blessings: Imreema Animal Healing Prayers: Imreema Graduation (Academy): Ikora Graduation (Military/Diplomacy): Orodahn Distinctive teachings and practices Lucitreans believe in an immortal soul (the Shi). Yastim is the reaper of the soul at the time of death and Eknostir carries the soul up to Tushud for judgment in heaven. If they are deemed to have lived a worthy life, their Shi is transformed into a star somewhere in the universe. If the judgment is not worthy, their Shi are reincarnated into another body by Yastim. Arborek chooses the new host for the Shi. In rare occasions, ascended Shi are called back to Earth to settle a great need or grievance. Meteor showers or shooting stars are thought to be Shi that are sent back to Earth. Children born during Yloodylaz (see holidays, below) are thought to be ascended Shi, especially if it coincides with an unexpected meteor shower or particularly bright shooting star (an auspice). However, Shi can also be sent back as punishment, keeping them from reaching Tushud's heaven. For Lucitreans, it is entirely possible to die without being killed and to be killed without dying. In their language and belief, the two are not the same thing. Death means that the soul has been reaped from the body by Yastim. Being killed is the action taken on the body. A person in a coma therefore could be considered as being dead a Shi but not killed their body is intact. A person can be brought back from being killed, but it would take a miracle to bring someone back from the dead. There is a significant taboo against dead bodies. In general, a body is cared for by priests until the ceremony to release the Shi. To look upon a dead body is ill fortune and may cause the Shi to stay with the body or haunt the person. Lucitreans practice cremation, burning the body once the soul has been released. Different deities are worshiped at different times throughout the lifespan as well as depending on needs and circumstances, holy days and seasons, and their work and duties. For example, a child is blessed by Imreema, a student by Ikora. Farmers worship Lucitreoos, Tushud, Weldtz, and Imreema, Artisians worship Aborek, Ribebv, and Erndne. Healers usually worship Yastim primarily, although there are some that worship Imreema as their primary goddess. Diplomats and soldiers worship Orohdahn. During the season of winter, Yastim is said to hold power, and Tushud in the Summer, Lucitreoos in harvest time, and Eknostir in Spring. Because citizens carry many different titles and roles, by the end of their lifetime it is said that a true Tush-ud-ehan has walked all the paths of the gods and goddesses. To aid in focusing their prayers, Lucitreans may possess small figures depicting each of the gods and goddesses (excepting Eknostir), placing one or more of them out before a prayer. These are usually kept in a bag that is small enough to transport easily. Serving at a Temple is a duty and an honor. Devotes serve a preliminary period, watched over by a temple priest/ess, learning the skills related to the god or goddess they worship and seeing if they are worthy of committing their lives to one god/dess as a disciple. For the first year as a disciple, the disciple works aids in small events and tasks. There are different customs pertaining to progression within each temple, as they perform different services although sometimes they overlap (for example, Imreema, Weldtz, and Lucitreoos). Each temple also has its own form of divine writing, although common religious texts are also translated into Lucitrean and other common languages. The followers of Ikora are the only temple followers that can read all Lucitrean pantheon religious texts, regardless of which temple they originate from; indeed followers of Ikora are adept at languages of all types. In a large city, it is likely that there will be several temples devoted to different god/desses of the pantheon. In smaller villages, there may be only one temple with priests and priestesses of one or more deity. For each District, there is one Heavenly Body, who in turn reports to the Tamera, the Head of Religious Affairs. Priests and Priestesses are seen as Descended Aspects of the Deity they represent, with the notable exception of Tushud, who is forever banished from the earthly plane by Orodahn creation story. Priests and Priestess of Tushud never claim to be speaking directly as Tushud, but rather that they pass information gathered from their prayers and meditations. Tushudehn rituals that include more than one or two temples working together do occur but are very rare. The rarest of all rituals involves Orodahn and Tushud in the same ritual space. Without having learned how to read temple lore and documents, leading another temple’s ritual without involving a cleric of that temple is next to impossible with the exception of Ikora priest and priest/esses, who can read all the Lucitrean religious languages and Lucitreoos followers who have a synergy with Imreema. Major deities Main Deities of the Pantheon: Yastim: Two-Headed Goddess of Health and Disease, Birth and Death, Procreation and Destruction (Yah-steem) Tushud: God of the Sky, Sun, Stars (Toosh-ood) Lucitreoos: Goddess of the land, harvest, and crops (Loo-ce-tree-ays) Orohdahn: Goddess of War and Politics (Oh-roh-dahn) Eknostir: God of the Wind, change and chance (Eek-noh-ster) Ikora: God of knowledge and learning (found by Eknostir) (Ek-oh-rah) Imreema: Goddess of plants and animals, animal husbandry—daughter of Orohdahn and Lucitreoos (Em-ream-ah) Minor Gods and Goddesses Weldtz: Goddess of rain and storms and water (Weeldts) Aborek: God of desire: lust, love (created by Tushud) (Ah-boh-reek) Melme: Goddess of wealth and prosperity (Meelmee) Ribebev and Erdne: Children of Orodahn and Arborek. Twins of music and arts and creative endeavors (Rebeeb-eev, Eerd-nee); the twin moons of Rajhan are said to be their eyes. They are often depicted in lore as children but also may appear as young men or women. Temples and Temple Life The Temples of Yastim These temples are the most demure, usually dressed in rare white marble with black, grey, and red trims. Temple acolytes and healers typically wear white. When a person asks permission to serve at this temple, they are said to have heard the Call of the Voice of Yastim. They then proceed to serve the temple for one year on a trial basis. During this time, they are not allowed to leave the temple. They are not allowed to bring anything in with them, but are allowed presents and visitors after their first year. If chosen for further development, they are taught healing techniques, midwifery, and pain reduction techniques. However, there is also the other side of Yastim that deals with death and dying. Some practitioners choose the more difficult path and work in hospice or dealing with the rituals for the dead. Some few chosen also learn special techniques for eradicating undead and with spirits that linger on the earthly plane.The average time for a Yastim disciple to finish their education is seven years. The holy day associated with Yatim is Yloodylaz (Yloh-hoh-doy-lahs), the Ten-day remembrance. Yloodylaz in Holy Days below. The Temples of Orodahn These temples are frequently of dark stone or painted in dark colors with red and white trim. There is always a training area/arena in a temple to Orodahn. Many of their rituals take place in that space, which is almost always open to the elements. They usually feature a statue, a figure with long hair obscuring the face and a nearly genderless body. Orodahn is always shown holding a curved sword (falchion) in one hand and an open, empty and outstretched palm. These represent the goddesses' aspects of diplomacy and war. Harboring back to the early times, it is still possible to challenge someone to a duel to the death in the temple of Orodahn. These temples also train warriors and military people in the arts of their god. Typically, the pool of disciples from which future Priest and Priestesses are chosen for training include a number of current or former military or diplomatic members of Lucitrean society. those who undertake this god's training continue to work as eren in the city or area that their temple is situated. Those leaving the temple as Priest and Priestesses will be proficient in the use of the falchion and special fighting and defense techniques. Orodahn Priest/esses and disciples wear black robes.Full training takes ten years. Messenger's Prayer to Orodhan: Orohdahn, we call on you. Let our message be heard, clearly, even in the darkest night, the latest hour, and the most desperate of times. Please help us to see eye to eye, face to face, heart to heart, and with a clear and wise mind. Imbue your messengers with your words, with your strength, and with your wisdom. Let them not cut each other with mixed words, let their tongues stumble, or weaken when the times require resiliency. Let them never forget laughter in joy or sorrow in empathy. For the prosperity of Lucitrea and all countries of the planet, we ask that your aid and blessings to guide our feet along the path. Thank you for the many blessings you have already given us. Thank you for all of the other aspects of the gods and goddesses that aid us while our hands serve you. Thank you for your protection. Versahda." Soldier's Prayer to Orodahn: Orohdahn, I am here, your devoted solider. Let my sword arm never cleave twain that which does not deserve your wrath. Let it always strike down my most deserving foes. Let my blade be your blade, because my country is your country; let my word be my bond and my hands your hands. Let my eyes see clearly. Imbue me with your strength, your resiliency, and with your wisdom. For the prosperity of Lucitrea and all countries of the planet, I ask that you to protect your soldiers, aid and blessings to guide our feet along the path, knowing you have always guided our hands justly. In this I moment I affirm my pledge to you, to be your tool, your weapon, your shield. I will stand against, knowing that you are there, always. Versahda." The Temples of Arborek These temples are painted in red hues with gold trim. Shoes are removed on the first room upon entering the temple - priest/esses are always barefoot. In the sermons room, there are cushions to sit on in a U-shape and an altar at one end. They usually host a large bath and spa, both private and shared. Priests and Priestesses, disciples, and acolytes give lectures, rituals, and sermons about the nature of love, attachments, lust, and interpersonal relationships. Priests and Priestesses also give personal advice in private sessions. They are taught sociology, psychology, human behavior, and augmenting therapies for the body and heart, such as massage, a yoga-like exercise series, and sound and scent therapies. They are expert on beautification of the body and believe that it can be a way to help clear negative thoughts on the path to finding true desire. They often serve as counselors for relationships, konsortments, grieving, sexual problems, overcoming addictions and easing suffering concerning body image. Priest and Priestesses for this Temple are the most secular of all the Temples and are allowed to come and go at will, but serve during a 'working' day every day of the week working directly with their community. Priest and Priesteses of Arborek wear red robes and are very often comely or trustworthy looking people, people with great charisma or those who evince security from others. It typically takes five years for a disciple to work up to becoming a Priest or Priestess once they begin their education. Learning all the aspects of love, even in the most basic forms, takes two years. Those that work in the temple are expected to take part in a number of upkeep activities. Because the temple sees so many visitors and has a steady presence in its community, such as serving food to the needy (soup kitchen), providing sleeping areas to those that need it, and other tasks, devotees and priest/esses have various tasks and work long hours. Some live in the temple, although most do not. A regular day begins at dawn and ends at ten in the evening. Chores include making dinner, cleaning the temple, washing windows, and other duties. These chores are required, but the stipulation is that the adherents must want to do the chore. They must want to help keep the temple clean, help one another, and help their community. Without true desire to serve, followers have no faith.Despite the fact that Arborek's temple is viewed as a place where sexual congress is frequent and ongoing, orgies are not the general order of the day. However, temple devotees are not shamed by the body or its functions, and may dance or sing topless or even fully naked. They see sex as a natural desire of the body (for the most part). Some forms of love are still taboo, as they take advantage of those that are not able to give consent, such as pedophilia and animal bestiality.Historically, the temple to Arborek sheltered those with "deviant or nonconforming" yet non-harmful (amongst consenting adults) sexual behaviors, such as homosexuality between men (now accepted), being androgynous or transgender (now tolerated), or those practicing prostitution (tolerated and taxed). The oldest temple still bear the markings of hiding many people within its walls, having a series of catacombs built into the greenstone or bedrock. In these areas, diaries and writings of persecuted priests are kept, and read during certain rituals and other days to remember what has come before. The writings of the priest/esses of Arborek are numerous and those who give the devotions during worship have a multitude of material that they might choose. Every priest/ess is expected to contribute in some way through their own devotions to add to the collected wisdom. These additions are an integral part of the priest/esses own learning experience and is one of the requisites for increasing their Song title. One of their most joyous tasks is giving konsortment blessings to the couple. If a couple chooses to have their wedding in the temple to Arborek, a priest/ess will tie their hands with red cord, asking if they have come of their own desire. After they exchange their shinoma with one another, the priest binds their hands and arms together with a red cord and blesses them, after which he cuts it apart so that each person(s) will have parts of the bindings left on them. The priest/ess will also bless the wedding bed or give an item that can be transported and tied to the bed. Priest/esses of Arborek are also known for blessing food and wine, causing them to seem potent and to loosen the tongue and give word to hidden desires when imbibed. They also produce numerous beauty products to maintain and improve body health and appearance. Main worship area: http://images.travelpod.com/users/aguas/1....t-interiors.jpg inscribed on the temple wall To all beings entering the temple of Arborek: May you find what you seek. Daily Devotion from Arborek to all: Find what it is that you want. Discard what you do not want. Take your time but know that in time, What love will not encompass withers and dies. We only have these moments of our lives. Do not make others unhappy to make yourself happy For that is not true happiness. Do not destroy love to achieve what you love For this is not true love. It will destroy you and what you love. Do not lie to yourself, be true to your desire. But do not be blinded or led by others ambition. Find yourself and you will find what you truly desire. Rest your head at my feet, close your eyes, and be. The Temples of Imreema, Lucitreoos These Temples are found most frequently out of urban habitats. They may be large wooden structures, converted barns, holy gardens, or even areas of ground with no housing at all. The oldest holy ground to Lucitreoos can be found, ironically, in District 2, upon which the entire Temple District was built. In this area there is a large garden where temple priests and priestesses of Imreema and Lucitreeos gather day or night. They only wear their robes for ceremonies, otherwise preferring attire that fits with their job of tending the land, plants and animals. They are also found out in the field, working on ranches, plantations, farms, nature preserves, working for the state on conservation and environmental issues, and in schools teaching. Priest/esses of Imreema make excellent animal husbands, veterinarians, advocates for humane treatment of animals, and horticulture experts. Their duties include crop blessings, tending wounded animals, animal control, and creating the yearly almanac. The time it takes them to become a full fledged Priest or Priestess varies depending on what they decide to focus their efforts in and with whom they apprentice for and learn from. For example, it can take anywhere between five and ten years for a disciple of Imreema to learn enough about plants -and- animals to satisfy the Head of the Temple. Priest/esses of Imreema wear red and bright, light green robes. The holy day associated with Lucitreeos is Regreem (Reegream), Harvest Feast day. The Temples of Eknostir The temples of Eknostir are blue and white, with a large central area that has a dark, deep, seemingly neverending pit in the center with a wind arising from the depths. Above this area, in the ceiling, corresponds a round circular opening. This is the place where ceremonies to release the shi are performed, as well as other ceremonies and prayer offerings. People may dedicate and release offerings or kneel and pray, with their head to the floor. Because Eknostir has no physical form, there are no statues, although most temples seem to play tricks on the ears, voices carrying in odd ways or whispers heard even while alone. Priests and Priestesses dress in blue and white robes and are found in the main hall area, sometimes stopping to speak with worshippers. These devoteese are the only ones in the pantheon who solely are responsible for the activities of the Shi, or soul. They are the only ones that are believed to be able to directly influence and talk to Shi, and also know every soul name a person has, or ever will have. They also believe that Eknostir can hear them, and that they sometimes can hear the words of Eknostir. Main worship area: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_QFQp-3DbZz0/SXOE.../ice+chapel.png The Temples of Tushud Temples to Tushud are sparse and made of stone with pillars and wide open walls with scones. They face east from the front. The oldest temples have no roof, while never structures may have panals of clear glass skylights or even plastic roofing. They contain a neverending holy fire, tended by the priests and priestesses. People come to worship Tushud most often in the daytime, and the temple closes at sunset. Although Tushud is also the god of stars, and the keeper of heaven where all Shi return, because he is barred from ever returning to the earthly plane and was banished by a shooting star-forged sword by Orodahn, the temple remains dormant over nights as a daily reminder. The holy day attributed to Tushud is Burning Day, Quarkan, where a reenactment of the banishment of Tushud is played out and a likeness of the god is burned in effigy. The followers of Tushud believe that one day, when the time is at the right time, Tushud will be freed to intermingle from heavens to the earthly plane again. Some say that there will be prominent portents, heralds of this event. The most common is the snapping of the sword of Orodhan, that blade that banished him to heaven. Debate over the actual existence of this sword dates back thousands of years, but many followers believe there is an actual representation of that sword being kept and hidden on earth. Priest/esses of Tushud wear bright yellow robes. They are unique because they never leave the borders of Lucitrea once they begin their training, until the time they leave temple service. The High priests and priestesses can wield, create, direct, and use holy fire, a fire that cleanses and can burn white-hot. It can burn nearly eternally, when fed by devotional prayers. It can also be used as a weapon in times of great need, to defend the country. Exterior shot where the eternal fire is kept: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_OdRI-GNDT84/SCAh...400/Img+191.jpg Exterior of the Urukish temple: http://travelingwithsweeney.com/wp-content...nity-temple.jpg The Temples of Weldtz Temples to Weldtz are usually in blues and greens, featuring a water pond, waterfall, or sometimes built over a small stream. Materials for these temples vary, sometimes clay or stone are used, or built directly into caves or rock. The first temples were created at lakes, and they remain the oldest of the temples still in use. Priests and Priestesses of Weldtz often work with those of Imreema and Lucitreoos to maintain the balance of land and resources. People often pray to Weldtz during rainstorms, for rain, or catastrophes of weather (hurricanes, tornadoes, floods and droughts). Exterior: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_uAkB9CS_dXE/S_mW...ly-Trip-014.jpg The Temples of The Twins, Ribebev and Erdne The colors of these Temples are blue and red. They are circular, with a domed roof that usually has a round glass roof. People coming to pray sit on cushions or on the floor around a dais that is directly under the aperture of the roof. Each acolyte, disciple, Priest and Priestess is matched to someone their own age (unless they are twins) upon entering. Identical twins are called 'mirror' aspects of The Twins while fraternal twins are called 'shi' aspects of The Twins. Preference for twins for this particular Temple makes entry more difficult for others unless they show great ability and notoriety in the arts or music. Those who enter into training are trained to use their music and arts to inspire others, to rally their countrypeople, and to break down the boundaries that curtail the flow of artistic creativity. The holy day associated with the Twins is Lerghsht (Leerhg-sht), the Three day Cultural Art Festival held in November. Ribebev and Erdne’s birthday is said to be the last day. The high priestess of this Temple and her chosen followers are the ones that lead the Moon Path ritual every year on the last day of the to the Twins. Progression through ranks comes only through the shared work of both paired partners and therefore time to full Priest/esshood varies. Festival, Origins of Erdne and Ribebev The Temples of Melme These temples are found in every city and business district and buildings vary with location. However, the sign of Melme is clearly posted on a flag outside every door, an orange field with three silver circles representing coins. Temple devotees are often clerks, stock traders, financiers, bankers, and others in the financial industry. Those chosen to be Priests or Priestesses are cunning in the ways of making money grow, helping to boost lucrative, sound ventures, and have a keen eye for the markets. They aid people, the government, and companies in their business endeavors. Training can take 5-7 years; these followers wear bright orange robes. The holy day associated with Melme is Brv’tiranna (Brv’ter-ahn-ah) Good Fortune Day. Begging is permitted at the temple to Melme. The steps are often lined with children and the poor. It is expected that those approaching the temple to ask for their own fortune first pass some fortune to another (in the form of money). The Temples of Ikora The temples to Ikora often house large library collections, rare books, and rare artifacts of knowledge and learning. These temples are a quiet place of learning with an atmosphere of ponderous decorum and respect for intellectual pursuits. Those chosen to become Priests and Priestesses are amongst the top scholars of Lucitrea, often the brightest children at school or those possessing unnaturally adept and quick minds. Frequently, they are brought together to solve complex problems and act as advisers to the government or science sectors. They are also employed as teachers at schools and universities. These disciples work very hard to improve their intelligence and problem solving skills, honing the mental techniques taught in school and bringing them to new heights of mental awareness. It can take 5-10 years to complete the rigorous program. These Priest/esses wear purple and white robes. One of their more popular worship days is a puzzle and strategy games contest held every year in Ur. Followers of Ikora are adept at languages and possess the knowledge to read and speak all of the pantheon's divine tongues and writing. interior: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_iTGXYFIkfkA/THph...braries_017.jpg Holidays Yloodylaz (Yloh-hoh-doy-lahs): Ten-day remembrance. The origin of this holy day begins with the most infamous Uglemma-Tir in history who was a disciple of Yastim. Through a period of corrupt politicking, this disciple managed to incite a riot in Ur that lasted ten days, killing forty citizens and 12 politicians. During the riot, they disappeared and their whearabouts never determined. The Zilach was found murdered in her palace bedroom the next morning. This Uglemma-Tir’s name is never spoken of, fearing that she would return and cause more misfortune. The week of the riot is now a ten-day holiday, the Yloodylaz. The people of Lucitrea spend the hour before dusk on the last day in silence, many in prayer to Yastim for health in the following year. Red, magenta, and purple are colors seen most often at this time of year. Followers and Disciples of Yastim go on pilgrimages at this time in search of the Voice of Yastim, which is thought to open their souls to empathy and forgiveness and improve their healing abilities. The people of Lucitrea spend the hour before dusk on the last day in silence, many in prayer to Yastim for health in the following year. Red, magenta, and purple are colors seen most often at this time of year. Regreem (Reegream): Harvest Feast day. Day of Lucitreoos Lerghsht (Leerhg-sht): Three day Cultural Art Festival, Ribebev and Erdne’s birthday is said to be the last day. The last day there is also a tradition of gift-giving. Gifts are traditionally something that the person has made or created. Followers of Ribebev and Erdne give their gift or gifts to people they do not know or to people coming to pray at the temple. Everyone else usually gives their gift or gifts to friends or family members that have inspired them during the year. Songs, artworks, baked goods, and meals are some traditional gift types. If given a gift such as clothing or a home-gift, it is common to wear the item of clothing for at least a year or to display the gift in a prominent place in the home so that when the giver comes it is easily distinguished. It is also common to give gifts that were given to one after that period of a year to a family or clan member, thereby distributing the bounty among family members. Brv’tiranna (Brv’ter-ahn-ah) Good Fortune Day, Day of Melme Quarkan/i (koo-arh-kahn): Burning Day. Day of Tushud. Stories of the Tushudedahn Creation Story Before the time of writing the land was peaceful and empty. No one’s hand had touched the land unkindly. In fact, for a long time, no one touched it at all. There were not yet people. Years passed in a place where time had no meaning. There was no one to count its passing and the goddesses and gods are immortal. Tushud and Lucitreeos watched as the people came to live on their land, coming from other places on the back of Eknostir. The people brought with them (deep inside of them) Orohdahn and Yastim. From their early conflicts, Orohdahn and Yastim tried to take the land from Lucitreeos. Orohdahn, using a star that fell from the sky, forged the star with her bare hands, turning it into a sword. She named this sword Shi-Rem, the Soul Reaver, the Banisher and Render of Souls. With this, she pushed Tushud far into the sky that He could not longer walk on the land. Lucitreeos, greatly saddened that her companion had been driven where she could not touch him, shook with rage, causing much destruction. Yastim was pleased by this, and dared to laugh at the misfortune. Eknostir heard the laughter far far away, and swooped down, silencing the voice of Yastim forevermore by eating it. Full of Yastim’s laughter, Eknostir looked all over the world to find a place to keep it hidden so that the world would not end. While looking for a suitable hiding place, Eknostir came across Ikora hidden in a tree. Because Eknostir is invisible and has no eyes, he did not need to see to know that Ikora was hiding his true form. Appearing as a frog, Ikora listened to what was happening and decided to help Eknostir hide Yastim’s laughter where she would never find it. Traveling back around the world, Eknostir dropped Ikora onto the back of Lucitreeos. Stealing one of Lucitreeos’s silver hairs, Ikora then hopped onto the back of Yastim. Taking the loop of hair, he carefully threaded it around Yastim’s arm. Yastim began to feel very poorly for her actions and wondered how she might make life easier between them all. The people and the land were dying too fast. She began to see that there would not be anything left soon enough. All of a sudden, an idea came to Yastim. Smiling with cunning, Yastim gathered the last flowers of summer and left them under the sunshine, apologizing for her actions to Tushud. Even though Tushud could not be brought back, he knew that to deny Yastim’s silent plea would mean plunging the world and Lucitreeos into darkness. Tushud sent Arborek, in the form of a snake with a stinger tail, down from the Heavens, to help Yastim compete her task. Arborek stung the flowers, one by one, blessing them with the power of irrefutable passion. Taking the blessed flowers, Yastim then prepared a meal and invited Orohdahn and Luciritreeos to dine with her. Mixing the flowers into the meals of the two, who had already found cause to argue, Yastim served the blessed food. She waited until the effect of the flowers became apparent—they stopped arguing and began to talk--and left them together. The next day when she returned, Yastim heard laughter. Curious, she went inside to find the newborn Imreema, born from the power of Tushud’s forgiveness, love of Lucritreeos, ingenuity of Ikora, transformative lust of Aborek, luck of Eknostir, and regret of Yastim. Origins of Erdne & Ribebev Orodahn, fashioned in a cloak made of blood spilled by past treachery, walked the land following a trail of blood and Shi. Yastim was often seen at these places, taking the Shi and sending it up Tushud through Eknostir. But the passion that led to the killing was rarely seen, and Orodahn meant to seek it out and end it. He followed the trail of blood and Shi, coming upon Yastim. Asking her, "Why has this happened to our people?" "They are afflicted by the sting of Arborek. I do not understand. Before, Arborek's bite created Imreema, but here there is nothing but death," Yastim said. "Let us try to find one that has not yet fallen." Together, Yastim and Orodahn searched until they found a woman half frozen in a pond. "Lady, why?" they asked. "I cannot stand it any longer," she said. "What is it that stands between you and peace?" "When I look at the moons, they are so far away from one another, but I can hear them crying." Bewildered, the pair of goddesses looked up towards the sky. They could not hear what the woman heard. "Why would Arborek sting these people, making them hear voices that we cannot hear? It is very strange," remarked Orodhan. Clearly, the pair of deities had to find Arborek and ask him. But finding a snake is a difficult thing. Finally, Yastim asked Tushud to call to Arborek, who was his own creation and servant. Arborek came to them under the morning sun and Yastim lifted him to the sun and turned him into a man, so they would be able to speak with him. ”Why are all of our people suffering after receiving your sting, Arborek?” asked Orodhan. “My Great Lady, I do not know. They are asking for my blessings, which I give, yet by the next moons they are turned as if by an incurable illness,” Arborek said. “Perhaps you should not sting them until we search out the cause,” Yastim suggested. “They say after your sting, they hear the moons singing for each other, yet we cannot hear anything.” “I have not heard the moons crying,” Arborek said, frowning to the others. “There is only one person who might hear what we cannot. We shall ask for Eknostir.” They waited a very long time, for Eknostir did not come at anyone’s beck and call, but arrived when they did at the time they were supposed to arrive. Eknostir whispered that he could hear the moons crying. They were asking for their parents to call them down from the sky. “But if they are up there, what will call them down, Eknostir? And to whom do they belong?” asked Yastim. Eknostir dropped Ikora, frequently found in company with him even then, onto Yastim’s shoulder. “They are Arborek’s and Orodahn’s children, born of fire and blood and passion. There is only one way to calm such suffering. You will sing to them, so they will know to whom they belong. And you will sing every year, so that the path will be open between the land and the Moons.” And so it was done. Orodahn and Arborek sang to their children. Orodahn extended her arm in peace, holding back the one that made wars and death. And so the Twins walked down from the Moons and the people did not weep when they heard the Moons because now they had the words to respond to them. The land was blessed by their presence, beginning a great era in the land of creativity and insight. The story of Imreema and the apah birds The year was hot and unrelenting because Eknostir, Weldtz and Lucitreoos were fighting with one another about how best to take care of the land. Lucitreoos was angry because Weldtz because she made too much snow the year before and come Spring, the melt came fast and washed out the land, filling the lakes but leaving much of the land arid for Summer. Weldtz was angry with Eknostir, because it had missed courting Weldtz through the Winter. This made her very angry; not only did she weep more than usual, causing a great amount of tears that froze into clouds, but Eknostir had not fulfilled its Winter duties. It had not told her where to put the rain as the entity normally did. It had been called away on some errand, of what it would not tell her, and she would not speak to it now because she was in a temper that could not be easily appeased. Eknostir was angry with Lucitreoos and Weldtz because she did not take its word that it had been speaking with Tushud and had not been able to come to help them as usual. It refused to speak to either of them until they believed what it had said, as it had never lied to them in all its years. The air in the land lay limp and still and heavy without its touch. All the bickering was causing the people there to be restless and hungry. There was not enough water and not enough food and animals were dropping from exhaustion. They sweated, working the land, but their plants were drying up and dying. Imreema knew that this was very wrong of them, the other gods. They should be taking care of things better. It was not the people’s fault that they were suffering. They prayed every day. They tried to take care, but the more they tried the more frustrated they became. People started to steal cattle and food from one another and she felt that if they did not get a good crop soon then starvation would set in and all the animals would be eaten up and all the land would crack and turn back into sand. And that would be that, the end of all of all the creatures and all the people and all the plants. It would be very sad. She had to do something, but she wasn’t sure what. With Eknostir gone, she couldn’t ask Ikora for the answer because she wouldn’t know where to look for him. She didn’t want to disturb Yastim, because she must be very busy trying to sort out the people dying and trying to find Eknostir to take the Shi to Tushud where they belonged. And of course Orodahn was busy with the people as well, their fighting or their talking to one another. She would have to ask for help in some other way. She was in very low spirits when her friends the apah birds came to visit her that evening. They came to sing her new songs they had made the night before, for the Twins, to ask her what she thought. But seeing how sad she was, they soon understood. It was true, the woods were becoming very silent now. And they hadn’t seen some of the other animals such as the wolf or the fox in some time, now that they thought about it. Imreema was curious how they had managed in the drought. The birds told her that they ate the berries to be found under the goala tree. It grew low, with prickles, so that other animals couldn’t get it. But they had quick beaks and easily ate them. Imreema was very curious if the birds could fly high up into the clouds and they said yes, of course they could, all the way to the top where Tushud’s hand pressed down on the empty space between the world and himself. Imreema explained the problem to them in more detail to the birds, who in turn needed more help to think. They gathered all the apah birds in the land together into a colorful blanket of blue and they stayed up all day and all the next night until they had the following plan. The apah would fly into the sky until they found the clouds made by Weldtz. Each one of them would take a drop of water on the ends of their tails and in their beaks and bring them back to the land, and spread it to the dying and thirsty lands. Imreema agreed this was a good plan, and blessed each bird by touching their tails, making them like little paddles, so that they could hold the water better. Delightedly, she watched the birds fly off in search of the clouds. After a time, she saw them working busily, going back and forth between the clouds and the land, carefully plucking the rain and taking it back. They worked all day, all night, all the next day. Finally, Weldtz took notice of the tickling of the birds feathers in her clouds and watched them. Overcome with emotion for their honest toil and desire to help the land, Weldtz began tailoring clouds so that Eknostir would take them. She would apologize when she next saw the entity, or heard its voice. Meanwhile, Eknostir was discussing things with Tushud and asking for advice when it looked below and saw a carpet of bright blue swirling around the land. Curious, he went to investigate and found the apah birds diligently working to water the land. Despite its pride, Eknostir knew that it was not the right thing to let these small creatures bear troubles that were not their own. Seeing new, lovely rainclouds being formed by Weeldtz, Eknostir began pushing them into place for a nice, hearty rain. A clap of thunder announced Weldtz presence, and the birds wearily took shelter beneath the goala trees. The rain began to fall, not angry and hard, beating up the land, but steady and soft a and welcome to the thirsty ground. Animals and people stood with mouths open, relieved that the rain was falling again. Lucitreoos felt the brush of the rain over the land. Her daughter Imreema came running up to her and took her hand so she could see the rain falling on the crops, and see Weldtz and Eknostir dancing and working as they ought to be. Telling her mother that the apah bird had devised the plan to bring the rain, Lucitreoos was overcome with gratefulness for the resourceful birds. She went to each and every bird and kissed them, leaving a dark mark across their face, so they might be better able to look up into the face of Tushud and see him. Category:Religion Category:Polytheist Religions